crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
UEG-UCR War
The UEG-UCR War was the result of strained international relations leading to the conflict between the UEG and the UCR. Background In 2572 the Vagan Empire from Andromeda drew ISAF, a joint mission of the UCR, UNSC, CMF and Orb Union into conflict. For a while, the Vagan Empire seemed to beat back the UCR and on one occasion made a unsuccessful raid on Luna. UNSC HIGHCOM dissatisfied with a decade of increasing UCR influence in the Milky Way decided to try and strike a deal with the Vagan Empire. By the time a deal was struck, tides had turned and the UCR had reorganized to successfully fight back against the Vagans. During the final days of the Vagan Empire, UNSC HIGHCOM decided to turn on ISAF regardless, sparking a decade of animosity. In the final battle, UNSC forces attacked the UCR forces and took in Vagan military units to prevent their capture. The War The UEG-UCR war was incredibly brief spanning only January of 2576 until March of the same year. However, in this period of two months, hundreds of millions died, especially from glassing by the UNSC. The first attacks on the UCR's outer territorial holdings, easily overrunning their meager naval defenses and putting down the minuscule militias that defended such planets. These outer territories hardly had a chance to transmit for help, such that the UCR had no idea their colonies had been attacked. The UNSC then moved on the larger planets, their navies also crushed despite being better equipped. The UCR Armies were pushed aside due to their inexperience and loss in morale as planet after planet fell. Several of the UCR's larger colonies were made uninhabitable by the use of glassing, with Osea being rendered wholly uninhabitable by the UNSC Fleet. The UNSC was poised to strike Cineris after this in order to reclaim their former colonial holding; at the same time the UCR capital of Eden was raided. In mid February the Miridem embassy falsely notified Exon that the UNSC had intentions of attacking them, thus leading the Soviet Republic to join the side of NUNS. At this point the UCR built up a large enough force on Wellow with reinforcements from the islands. The UCR sent an 180 strong fleet to divert the UNSC from further raids on Eden and to prevent the UNSC fleet stationed there from reinforcing Earth. As this occurred, a joint NUNS Fleet of Miridem, CMF, Orb, Exon and the UCR slipspaced outside of the Earth Defense Perimeter. The combined fleet was cut apart initially from the Line Installations and Orbital Defense Platforms. Retreating to reformulate a strategy, the UNSC forces prepared Svaalin to evacuate Earth's civilians to safety while the plantary shield would buy time needed for more fleets to arrive. This did not come to fruition as somehow Exon was able to prevent the shield's activation. The NUNS fleet returned to engage in a bloody naval battle before making a hole in the defenses where Exon would land forces in Asia with the nuclear destruction of parts of China to help land their forces. The Exon ground advance made decent headway but stalled out as the spearhead started to bog down and the hole in the UNSC line closed up. The other NUNS ground forces also proved a hindrance for Exon with their inadequate experience against the better equipped and hardened UNSC Armies. In March the UNSC had repelled UCR forces at Osea and attacking Exon colonies, seeking vengeance. Exon reinforcements reached Earth in March and threatened to destroy Earth. Though the UNSC likely could have continued the fight, its civilian government refused to have lose Earth and a ceasefire was agreed. Outcome The belligerent forces came together at the Citadel where a formal end to hostilities was signed and a treaty to prevent further use of destructive weapons. Exon would discover that Miridem had duped them, setting the stage for Miridem's annexation by the UNSC and Exon for this humiliation. The war resulted in the formation of two major alliances, the CGE and NUNS. Implications The UNSC military lost the last of their emergency powers that they had derived from the Human-Covenant war and president Sentzke began a decade long attempt to prevent a second war with the UCR. Civil projects to hasten the recovery of planets from the Human-Covenant war were made as well as increased expenditure to find new planets suitable for habitation. This would lead to the UEG colonization of the Magellanic Clouds and the race for Andromeda. The race for Andromeda has seen two of its largest Empires collapse and strife from the Milk Way factions spill into Andromeda. Category:Events